Visqux
by Polkatoes
Summary: Visqux, or most popularly known as "the system", was a virtual reality point gaining battle system first implemented in Vox Academy. Its main purpose was a mystery, but according to staff members it was for extra incentives to enhance high school life. But was it really just that? YURI. Negitoro Endgame.
1. Chapter 1

I whistled a catchy tune as I twirled my car keys continuously around my finger, I had just finished my part time job and was about to go back to my dorm back in Vox High. I stopped on my tracks however, when I saw a hunched figure swaying side to side across me right beside my neon blue beetle car. I squinted my eyes to make out the person through the darkness with the help of the dim light from the lamp post nearby and saw that it was a girl, a pink haired girl wearing disheveled clothes looking absolutely wasted.

I unconsciously took a few steps forward, openly gawking at the girl in front of me.

"Wait," my eyes were already turned into slits at this point, "No way."

I widened my eyes in recognition, there barely standing, in all her.. misery was the very person I admired in school.

"Megurine Luka?" I felt my jaw go slack, never have I seen her so drunk, vulnerable. I shook my head, I should go help her, I wouldn't want to leave her alone in the streets this late at night in that state, someone would definitely take advantage of her since she looked so.. ravishing right now.

I pinched my arm, go away Gutter.

I quickly walked over to Luka when I saw her practically start to crawl on the gravel pavement, "There, there," I kneeled beside her and helped her up, I got taken a back however, when I saw her face. Her eyes were bloodshot, her lips were quivering, she looked horrible. Definitely different from the usual stoic look on her gentle face that I saw everytime we crossed paths.

Somehow, I started feeling angry at whatever caused her pain to stain tears on such a beautiful face.

"You," she murmured as her clouded cerulean eyes gazed into mine. Soon her hands found its way onto my slowly reddening cheeks, my body rigid throughout the whole thing, my earlier anger completely forgotten, "What a beautiful person."

My heart pooped.

Suddenly she pulled my face towards her and found myself being kissed, by Megurine Luka of all people.

I think my heart just had an explosive diarrhea.

Oh my god I can't even.

It all happened so fast, my heart was thumping against my chest, I was utterly lost. It felt wrong on so many levels, yet so right. Her lips were soft as a mallow, her taste bittersweet from her tears and her natural scent of cherry blossoms. The smell of alcohol was not lost from me and also the fact that this was my first kiss, but it didn't matter as my mind slowly went blank. I was about to succumb until she abruptly let go and started making noises.

Dread.

That was what I felt as I watched her clutch on my sleeves in complete astonishment.

Until she threw up on my light blue sweater.

"Oh my god," another voice made itself known, but I was too shell shocked to even look at her.

"Oh my god," she repeated.

I looked at her with an unreadable look on my face.

The equally dumbfounded girl, who adorned fiery hair with a huge ahoge on top was about to say something until Luka lost consciousness in front of me causing me to catch her in instinct, the previous contents of her stomach smudging her hair and the side of her face, it stuck to my front too.

I closed my eyes and tried not to think about it, "We.. We need to get her out of here."

"Y- Yeah," I heard her walk over and hold Luka's other arm. Her face was a mixture of worry and discomfort, probably because of the smell that was starting to mix with the gentle breeze, honestly, so was I.

"You don't have to, just.. here," I gave her my car keys, a wry look on my face, "Open the car, I'll get her inside."

She simply nodded and pushed a button to unlock the car, then held the door at the back for me afterwards. I gave her a nod of thanks and took a deep breath—which I immediately regretted since I got a lungful of vomit smell—I heaved Luka up bridal style and led her inside. I looked at the cover of the chairs for a while, until I pursed my lips and laid her there.

To hell with it, her safety was more important here.

"Hmn," the girl stared beside me while I just tilted my head at her, she shook her head coyly, "You're just.. stronger than you appear to be."

"I get that a lot," I closed the door and looked at her weary crimson gaze, "You're with her, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Miki by the way," she held out a hand which I gave a deliberate look.

"You wouldn't really want to get your hands dirty," I said with a scratch on my cheek, "I kind of smudged some of the stuff on my palms."

"Oh," she brought down her hand and gave me a look that it was fine, "I'm Luka's friend."

Interesting, I do remember seeing her with Luka a lot in lunch now that I thought of it further.. W- Well, not like I was stalking her or anything, I just happened to see it.

"I see, well, I'll give you guys a ride home," I smiled at her and gestured to my car, my left hand discreetly wiping itself on the side of my violated sweater.. it was even my favourite too. I shook the thought from my head.

"Thanks, I really needed it," she sighed and went to the passenger seat while I took on behind the wheel.

* * *

"So Miki," I started as I gripped on the steering wheel after taking a left turn according to her instruction, "I know it's not my business or anything, but I was wondering what got her like that," I glanced sidewards and saw Miki fiddle with her fingers, "Of course you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"She's.." she spoke up, "She's just had enough bullshit."

"Hmn," I hummed softly, "Well, life is never fair."

There was silence for a few moments until she spoke up once again, "I guess you too?"

I gave out a casual shrug.

Silence.

"..this is our stop." she said quietly.

I pulled over to a decent sized house that was two stories high, some lights were still on but it was mostly dark inside, people were probably already asleep, "Do you guys not stay in the boarding house back in the academy?"

"We do," she fixed herself up and looked behind her to check on Luka who was sleeping soundly with stuff stuck on her head. Although she looked pretty horrible right now, I still found it a bit funny and pretty cute. But then again, I glanced on my shirt that was starting to dry with stuff attached to it, I involuntarily shivered.

"I just think it would be better if she stayed here tonight."

I exhaled through my nose, "I guess."

"Thanks by the way," Miki looked at me, her expression coy, "We'll definitely make it up to you, I promise."

"Oh, you don't have to.." I just like helping people.

"No, I insist," she held her gaze, a look of determination directed at me, well she definitely wasn't a Vox student for nothing, "We'll be going now, again thanks," she flashed me a rather cute grin before getting out the car.

I blinked, "Wait, I'll help you," I got out the car and followed her, she just looked at me for a while then smiled at me. I don't know, but when she did that it felt weird, as if she knew something I didn't.

Strange.

I shook my head and carried Luka outside after closing the door behind me with my feet, "Come inside," she ushered as she opened the front door wider for me to walk in. The inside of the house was pretty homey and had that distinct smell of apples for some reason. Modern furnitures and vibrant paintings adorned the house, the walls were painted brown while the floor was mahogany, although it was dark, it gave me a sense of comfort.

An epitome of a humble abode.

"Is this her house?" I asked out of blue, suddenly curious about the pink haired vixen I was carrying, I knew that she came from an influential family, but little was known about her actual life.

Miki shook her head, a weak smile gracing her lips which bothered me a little, "No, it's mine," she turned her back on me after closing the front door and walked over to a spiral flight of stairs next to the doorway that connected the living room and the dining area, "Let's take her to one of the guest rooms."

Before I could even nod she was gone.

"I think I asked too much," I pursed my lips and followed her upstairs.

A long hallway greeted me when I reached the second floor, it took me a while to see Miki—thanks to her bright hair—since it was dark, she was at the middle opening a door, I quickly went over until Luka's arms—somehow in her sleep—found my neck and wrapped her arms around it as if her life depended on it. I would've been embarrassed if not for the fact that she was practically strangling me. Her pseudo hug would put the ultimate bear hug to shame.

"Damnit Luka," Miki walked over with an exasperated yet amused look on her face and proceeded to help me get back my much needed oxygen. A moment of struggling later she got slapped in the face by a stray hand and a scowling Luka grumbling in her sleep before settling down afterwards.

"She's angry," I was the one amused now.

Miki's brow twitched agitatedly as she tried to soothe her unfortunate nose, "She is so getting an earful tomorrow."

I just laughed, which earned an indignant pout.

After we finally went inside the room—which was pretty large for a guest room—I went to the bed and laid Luka, I was stopped once again however when I felt my hair that was in a ponytail being tugged, I didn't mind it afterwards until I felt pain on my scalp. Luka was holding onto me, again, this time it was a death grip on my hair.

It was Miki's turn to laugh now, "D'awww, she won't let go," she cooed teasingly with a grin, "She seems to like you a lot!"

I gave her an 'are you serious' look before trying to unclasp my sleeping perpetrator's hold, the moment I touched her warm hand though, a strange tingle coursed through my fingertips. It was pleasant in a way, but somewhat unsettling. I furrowed at the thought.

I heard Miki sigh, "I'm gonna help you with that," she unclasped Luka's hand without much difficulty this time since the grip seemed to have faltered when I held her hand.

Strange.

"Anyway, thanks for helping us," she said after tucking Luka in, a troubled look on her face as she stared at the stuff on her head, "Oh and I'm sure that you're still uncomfortable in that," she looked at me and pointed to my smudged sweater which I sort of forgot about, "I'll give you a change of clothes and I'll launder that for you, it's a start."

"A start for what?" I gave her a confused look.

"For repaying you, silly," she giggled and went out with a wave of her hand, "Just give me a second."

With that she was gone.

I sighed, well this was an eventful night.. wait night? What time was it? I abruptly pulled my right sleeve to look at my wristwatch, then paled when I saw that it was already way past the school's curfew. I can't go back there now, the school was already locked at that point. I put a palm on my face and sighed again in resignation.

"I guess you already figured out that you can't go back to the dorms now," Miki's head popped out the doorway, a meek, guilty smile on her face, her ahoge slumped down, "I'm really sorry for all the trouble we've caused." she did a ninety degree bow to me.

"What?" surprise was evident in my voice, "No! It's fine really you don't have to do that." I ushered her to stand straight again.

"Still, if you would like you can stay here tonight, I've already asked mom and she agreed," I stopped with my frantic gestures the moment she uttered the word 'mom'. I rubbed the back of my neck absently, of course her parents would be here this was their home after all.

"Your parents are still awake?" I asked quitely.

She raised a brow at my sudden change of demeanor, "Just mom, she heard the ruckus but I convinced her that everything was fine and went back to bed."

"I see."

"Anyway just stay for the night, please?" Miki pleaded, her shimmering crimson eyes doing most of the wonders. Damn puppy looks, you got me.

I sighed in defeat, "Fine, if it's alright with you guys."

"Great!" she cheered then gave me a black long sleeved shirt that I didn't even notice she was holding, "Here, give me the sweater after you change," she instructed as she led me to another guestroom that was right across Luka's.

After doing what I was told, we met again at the doorway, while I was handing her the spoiled sweater though, I noticed her staring at me for a minute now, "Do I have something in my face?" or maybe she was astonished at how long my hair was? I let them down after I changed.

She blinked then shook her head, her face hidden by her lowered fringe, "N- No, thanks again by the way."

"No problem," I smiled at her, "Thanks for letting me stay too."

"It was no problem!" she grinned, then smiled softly afterwards, "Good night, Miku."

"Good nigh—" I stopped and looked at her crimson orbs with furrowed eyebrows, "How'd you know my name?" since I kind of forgot to introduce myself.

"Oh, you didn't know?" she simply tilted her head, a barely hidden knowing look on her innocently smiling face, "You're pretty popular yourself."

"What?" I looked at her in disbelief.

* * *

 **AN:** Well, here's something.


	2. Chapter 2

**LUKA**

My yawn was interrupted by the throbbing pain that was taking place at the back of my head, my throat was parched, my eyes were burning too, much to my chagrin, "Aish damnit," I massaged my temples in attempt to soothe the pain, but when I touched the left side I felt something dry graze my fingertips.

I frowned for a second then looked at my finger, there was some dried stuff attached to it, what the hell? I slowly brought it under my nose and gingerly smelled it, but the moment I did I quickly put my head away, my face scrunched up in distaste. The sudden motion didn't do good to my headache though.

"What the hell?" I muttered in disbelief with a hand on my head and a pointing hand facing away from me as I suddenly became aware of what I smelled like.

"Oh you're awake," Miki's amused voice entered my ears making me look at her, "Wow, you look like shit."

"Thanks for the compliment," my voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No prob," she gave me a thumbs up, my eye twitched.

I groaned, "What the hell happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" her barely concealed laughter suddenly made me feel dread, I didn't do anything stupid, right?

"Anyway just go and take a bath first, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes," she gave me an unsettling giggle, "oh and your spare uniform is inside the bathroom,"

"Okay.." I looked her scrutinizingly, then decided to ask later, I felt really uncomfortable with myself right now, "Thanks."

"No problem!" she did a playful salute and proceeded to go outside, she seemed to be awfully delighted today, and here I thought she was going to scold my ear off because of.. I don't know whatever stuff I might've done since honestly my alcohol tolerance was embarrassing to even think about.

After taking a shower and rigorously scrubbing the stuff off my hair which I had confirmed to be my own.. I put on my uniform which was composed of a black blazer with white hemming, steel gray dress shirt, a black and white checkered skirt and a tie with the same pattern. When I was done checking myself and brushing my now stuff-free hair, I finally went downstairs.

When I was showering a while ago I tried to remember some things last night and all I got was a vivid memory of me kissing someone, I deemed it as a dream though since I would never do that.. right?

As I walked into the dining area along with Miki who I came across on the way, I rubbed the back of my neck in thought, "I had the strangest dream last night, I was kissing this—" I abruptly cut myself when I finally looked over the dining table, Miki's parents were grinning at me while Miki was laughing her ass off, her steps to the table never faltering until she sat, still laughing. But what made me pale, was that the very girl I thought I dreamed about was right in front me, staring at me with a look of slight embarrassment and amusement on her adorable face.

I flapped my mouth like a fish as I stood there staring at the teal haired girl in utter disbelief, a moment later I walked backwards to where I came from and hid behind the wall.

I took a deep breath to recollect myself.

I reappeared at the doorway and saw that the girl was still there, "..tsk."

She raised a brow at my tongue clicking.

"Good morning Hiroki-san, Marika-san." I greeted Miki's parents while they ushered me to sit down.. next to the girl, I could feel that she was awkward as I was at what I blurt out. It was embarrassing oh god, I averted my gaze to Miki who finally stopped laughing and gave her the 'we will talk later' look.

She just giggled at my face.

Ugh, I could feel the dull headache coming back again. As if on cue, Miki called out to me and threw a tablet across the table, I swiftly caught and saw that it was an aspirin. I also noticed that there was a mug of steaming coffee at where I sat, I gave her a nod of thanks. She was always so prepared, I guess that was one of the quirks of having well known scout masters as parents.

"Now that we're complete, let's eat!" Marika, Miki's mom who had red hair and forest green eyes, said with a smile on her still youthful face.

I started taking some food on the table, there were eggs, sausages, hams, bacon and all those typical breakfast cuisines. I loved their bacon the most. I noticed the girl beside me stay still however which bothered me for some reason, "Aren't you gonna eat?" I finally looked at her turquoise eyes and found myself lost in those orbs that had a glint of enigma in it.

I wonder why.

"I uh.." she broke the pseudo staring match and looked at her hands instead, I blinked, somewhat disoriented with the disconnection. I furrowed at the conflicted expression on her face.

"Luka, you're scaring her with your scowl," Miki laughed from across the table while I just glared at her, I swear she knew something I didn't, why was this girl here in the first place.. wait teal hair, I looked at her again to check if what I thought was true.

Wait, she was that Miku!

That girl who passed the chaotic entrance exam with the highest grade ever yet never participated in the system! This girl was a mystery to every student body in Vox High, and she didn't even seem to be aware of that.

"You're, Miku..!" I said dumbly in recognition.

She looked at me as if I'd grown five heads, "And you're Luka..?" she shook her head, "More like, how do you people know my name anyway?"

"What are you doing here?" I answered with a question of my own, I never thought she would be that dense, but it was cute in a way.

"Because of you," Miki chimed in, a wide grin on her face, "You really don't remember?"

"Remember what?" I snapped, what the hell was happening, I felt so left in the dark. I glanced at Miku and saw an amused glint in her eyes.

Something definitely happened last night and I was starting to not want to know.

"Girls," Hiroki, Miki's dad who had dark hair and crimson eyes with an ahoge on top, chuckled, "Sorry to interrupt but time is ticking," he tapped his watch with a grin on his face making me look at my own. We only have an hour before school starts or else we'll be locked out.

"I- I'll go now," Miku stood up from her seat earning all of our attention, her bangs casting shadow on her hidden face.

"But you haven't eaten yet," Marika tried to reason with the girl to stay.

"It's alright I wasn't really that hungry," she absently rubbed her arm, "Besides my uniform is not with me so I still have to get it back in the boarding house."

"I see."

"My apologies," she bowed slightly.

I don't know but I felt disconcerted on how she acted around Miki's parents, she looked very uncomfortable even though there was nothing to be bothered about, and she was too polite for her own good.

"It is very much fine, just be careful," Hiroki answered, his crimson gaze were calmly trained on Miku, he didn't look angry, just curious.

So was I.

* * *

After Miku left I received a quick sermon from Miki's parents about drinking on a school day—not about on why I was drinking in general—while eating breakfast with my head down in shame. When we finished we bid good bye to Hiroki and Marika before heading off to the school ourselves. Quickly when they were out of sight, I grabbed Miki by the arm and dragged her into a corner.

"Ah no! I'm not ready yet!" she hugged and faced her body away from me.

I bonked her head, "Just spill."

She rubbed her bump and pouted at me, "You're so rough Luka-chan."

I raised my fist again.

"I'm just joking! It hurts you know," she covered her head from my threat, "I'll tell you so get that away please."

I lowered my hand and sighed, "What happened?"

"Alright let me recall everything you've done," she started with her hands up to indicate counting, "After you escaped from me back at the bar, Miku found you crawling on the sidewalk and decided to help your ass up."

I grimaced, what a way to meet me.

"Okay so first," she held a finger up, the impish grin on her face filling me with dread, "You kissed her."

I looked at her in horror.

"Second," another finger, "You threw up on her."

My horror changed into mortification.

"Third," three fingers, "You nearly strangled the air out of her in your sleep,"

Disbelief.

"And fourth," four fingers and a smile, "You pulled on her hair with a death grip." she laughed at my face then abruptly stopped a second later and deadpanned, "You also slapped me in the face when I tried to get your hands off Miku."

"What?"

Miki shook her head with a patronizing look on her face, "Don't worry, even though she's really cute and attractive I wont take her away from you," she gave me a sadistic grin, "But I never thought you could be so possessive."

"Even in your sleep," she added and feigned a thoughtful on her face.

I gaped at her in exasperation, my tinting cheeks betraying me, "W- What the hell are you talking about!"

I shook my head a little too vigorously, "I don't like her like tha—"

"Oh look at the time!" she held up her wristwatch and ran, "We're going to be laaate~!" she sang in glee even though we really were going to be late.

"This isn't over!" I told her as I also ran, she just stuck a tongue at me. My brow twitched in annoyance, I was about to raise another fist until she increased her pace.

"Last one to reach the gate's a loser!"

"That's so childish!"

"Teehee~!"

"Ugh."

How was I gonna face Miku now?

* * *

 **MIKU**

"Where have you been!" Rin's scowling face greeted me the moment I entered our room, it was a pretty large room that could've easily passed as a five star hotel suite.

There were two unnecessarily large personalized beds situated on both sides of the wall, tall side tables beside them, medium closets not too far and a large sliding window door at the front of the room that led to the balcony with white curtains draped over them.

Yes it was that grand.

The walls were painted the usual creamy white, the floors were of rich wood, there was also a circular blue green rug in the middle between Rin's bed and I where a small coffee table stood in the center, some more book shelves on each sides of the doorway, and lastly, some paintings and posters were strewn on the wall in our respective spaces, as well as a pretty large air conditioner in the middle of the ceiling that was adorned with light bulbs.

I always thought that it was too much even for a school like Vox when I first got here three months ago, but I soon started to kind of like it.

Anyway, the angry girl here, Rin, was my room mate and a fellow friend, "I've been texting you all night yet you won't answer!"

"You were?" I repeated, a puzzled look on my features as I felt up my jeans' pocket and pulled out my phone, "Well, I guess my phone died," I simply said and put it on my side table then proceeded to rummage through my closet for my uniform.

"Where were you anyway?" Rin's scowl softened, it suddenly went shocked, "Don't tell me you finally got lai—"

"No Rin, I did not," I deadpanned and took out my clothes, my half lidded gaze landing onto her small figure, "I'm going to change."

She just looked at me stubbornly, the expression on her face mirroring mine. Suddenly a thought lit a bulb in my brain causing me to smirk, "If that's what you want," I nonchalantly started to sensually pull my shirt up, giving her a view of my firm stomach until she suddenly shrieked in protest.

"NO! O- Oh my god Miku have some shame!" she put frantic hands over her eyes, her face flushed like a tomato, I just laughed at her, "I'm leaving! But this isn't over!"

"Yeah sure," I waved her off and proceeded to take off my shirt making her quickly dart outside. I laughed once more, her face was priceless!

"Damn you!" Rin's muffled curse behind the door added fuel to my laughter, it faded down when I heard consecutive footsteps running away from the door, "I'm telling Momma Gumi!"

I snickered as I put my uniform on, well I just hope Momma Gumi won't explode me with her aircrafts then. I walked over to the full body mirror next to my closet, I took a brush and combed my hair, pulling it up into a ponytail. Since I had already taken a bath back in Miki's house, that was all I needed to do.

I suddenly flinched at the memory of me hastily leaving them in breakfast.

I shook my head and sighed, to say the truth, I wasn't really comfortable with older people, especially parents. I don't know why honestly, it was just an instinct, but I guess it was somehow connected to the nightmares I had when I got out of my previous coma. I didn't know anything after that, it was as if all my memory had been wiped out, except my name. It was frustrating sometimes but I decided to forget about it and start anew with the old man who took me in.

Although I was scared of him at first because he always had this angry gleam on his face, I learned to open up to him and helped me with my rehab. I owed him a lot, he was a nice man even though his face looked permanently angry. He was also the reason I was still alive and here in this exclusive school.

Since it was said that I was found bloodied and in a brink of death under a cliff.

I scrunched my forehead in pain as I held my temple in attempt to soothe the sudden headache at the front of my brain, every now and them I would get these aches whenever I tried to think about my past. The doctors once said that it may have something to do with my missing memories, but I don't know.

I clicked my tongue, it really made me wonder sometimes though, I wonder what I was doing in that cliff, why was I dying? I groaned at the increasing pain of my headache, I guess I should stop thinking about it now, damn it.

"Miku?" Gumi's—green haired clad with aviator goggles—head popped from the cracks of the doorway, her expression immediately turned into concern when she saw the pained look on my face, "Hey, are you okay?" she quickly walked over and led me to my bed.

"Yeah.." I sighed, the last thing I wanted today was to cause any more trouble for anyone, "I'm fine."

"Really," she gave me an unconvinced look, "Where's your painkillers?"

"In my bag," I slumped in defeat, sometimes in moments like these I regret telling them about my circumstances, I didn't want to be a burden, but I couldn't really hide it from them forever. Actually it wasn't like I told them willingly, they just caught me being in the middle of a headache attack and at that moment I had to tell them.

She took a tablet from the container inside my book bag and walked back to where I was after reaching over to the water bottle I had on my side table, "Here." she handed them to me, after taking the pill I looked at her in thanks.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" she asked me in worry, I just gave her a crooked grin.

"Figured," she giggled as she sat up and walked over to the slightly ajar door, "Come on, school's gonna start," she nodded to the outside.

I sat up and stretched my limbs, my head was feeling much better now, "Alright."

After grabbing my bag I followed her and soon found ourselves walking outside the girl's boarding house, our leather shoes clacking on the stylized pavements that lead to the much massive school in the middle. Well maintained grasses, trees and several gardens filled the place, it was as if we were in the middle of a forest. Damn this school was metal, just how much money did they spend constructing this? Not to mention the system..

"So are you really sure you're not gonna participate in the system?" she asked with her hands behind her, "It's been three months since you transferred here and you've yet to show any signs of interest in it."

I glanced to her, she tilted her head, "Why should I?"

A thoughtful looked flashed her face, "Well aside from extra credits, it is pretty fun."

"I thought people took that seriously," I laughed slightly, she was such a strange girl.

"Well they do, but for me it's fun," she pouted at my reaction, "What's so funny?"

"You're strange," I said with a straightforward grin.

"So are you," she laughed, "Anyone would kill to just to be here, much less have anything to do with the system yet," she shook her head in mock disbelief, "Here you are even thinking whether to join or not."

"Hey! You make me sound ungrateful," I feigned hurt and clutched my wounded heart, she just laughed at my face.

"Ah!" a voice stopped us on our tracks causing us to look at the owner, it was Rin pointing a finger at me in accusation, "Momma Gumi! Don't come near that shameless girl!"

Gumi furrowed her eyebrows in confusion while I just tried not to laugh, "What are you talking about?"

"She flashed me!" she answered, a little too loud which attracted some stares from students passing by, Rin blushed in embarrassment.

I burst out laughing.

Rin glared at me in chagrin while Gumi looked at me in disbelief, "You what!"

"Hey girls, what's up?" Len's boyish voice came into the scene, soon he noticed the looks we were giving each other and stared at us in confusion, "Uh did I miss something?"

"Nope," I simply grinned, I was about to walk again, until I saw someone walk over to Gumi, it was a black haired guy with blue eyes whom I've never seen before, but then again this school was large so of course there were people I haven't seen yet, he looked like a foreigner though.

"Megpoid-san!" he exclaimed with thick English accent, oh cool, I also kind of already knew where this was going, "Please have a match with me!" he bowed his head into a ninety degree angle, I snickered at Gumi's shocked face.

"A- Ah well, okay," she said, blinking then ushered the guy to stand up, "Please stand up, people think I'm bullying you." she tried to wave the curious stares directed at them off.

"Oh, sorry," he scratched his cheek, "Well, shall we begin?" he gave out an excited grin.

"Oh boy," I muttered under my breath, Gumi looked a little conflicted, probably because it was right in the morning. Meanwhile Rin looked excited to see someone blow up while Len stayed confused the whole time.

The moment Gumi said 'accept' a square V symbol glyph appeared on the ground and enveloped them both, the glyph expanded for a while until walls started building up in each side, enclosing in the two inside a holographic cube. A normal match cube, well since it was colored green. My friends started going inside the cube causing it to expand to house all of them inside, I soon followed suit with a shake of my head.

" **Match invitation accepted,** " the system's female robotic voice echoed inside the cube that quickly generated a battleground which was a wide terrain that seemed to be in the middle of a dessert, I squinted my eyes and shielded them from the virtual rays of the sun.

Still believable as always.

I averted my gaze and landed them on the two combatants, the two were standing feets apart from each other, I saw Rin right across from where I was while Len was beside me. A few more nameless spectators appeared too, probably interested or trying to buy some more time.

In matches the time drastically slows as people gets into the system, everything inside happens in a split of a second in real time. In general, a match's duration usually takes half a minute to three minutes outside which could be more than an hour here. It was kind of convenient since we didn't have to worry about being late to school because we watched a friend's match.

" **Commence battle in..** " the system—which acted as a referee of some sort started counting, " **..3** "

The guy crouched down and touched the sandy ground, soon the ground rumbled as war tanks emerged from the dessert. I sweat dropped, so he had a fascination with war vehicles too? What a perfect match for Gumi, well this was going to be interesting.

" **..2** "

Gumi grinned widely when she saw the tanks, she raised an opened hand and suddenly closed them firmly. Not a second later warplanes started to appear in the sky and flew like bees over Gumi's head, awaiting an order. The guy smiled in awe at the aircrafts.

" **..1** "

A G cleff symbol with the size of a hand appeared behind Gumi's uniform, while an F cleff symbol appeared on the guys wrist, both shone luminously as the symbols mechanically attached themselves into their clothes. So the guy was an F challenging a G rank? What a brave boy, or maybe he just wanted to fight someone who also loved war crafts. I chuckled, that seemed more probable.

"GO BLAST HIM INTO PIECES MOMMA GUMI!" Rin cheered loudly in the sidelines, Len and I face palmed while the other spectators laughed. Gumi gave her a thumbs up as some planes descended next to her and a lot flew in front of her, blocking her view like a shield. The guy's tanks aimed in her general direction, keen on firing at her directly.

"Heh," I hummed comprehensively.

" **Start,** " the system's voice barely registered the spectators' brain as ear shattering explosions reverberated the area.

* * *

 **AN** : Alright so the summary will probably make sense now at this point, the next chapter is where everything is somehow explained, well based on Miku's knowledge. Also thanks for reviewing **Yuuki Koe and rest who favorited and followed!** I actually never thought this would get attention in the first day XD.


	3. Chapter 3

Visqux, or most popularly known as _the system,_ was a virtual reality point gaining battle system that was only found in exclusive schools such as its founder, Vox Academy, and three other well known schools who had implemented it soon after. Its purpose was a mystery, but from what the staff told their students it was to gain points or extra credits to unlock more incentives in the school, of course exemption from handwritten nor verbal tests were forbidden, it was just to enhance their school life inside the premises to the fullest.

It only works inside the academy, each battle was held in a holographic cube that expands depending on the amount of people inside and generates a random or selected terrain as their battlefield. There were three type of cubes—or mostly addressed as matches—, one was a normal match cube, it was green in color and open to all spectators. Another was a private match which was self explanatory and gray in color. The third one was a tournament match, it was different in hues with no linear color, it was a match that was broadcasted to all of the school and of course spectators can watch themselves inside if they wish.

Despite being in a match, spectators cannot be harmed, for it would lead to immediate loss to the perpetrator, the victim will still feel the pain though until the system declares defeat. However if they were to be hit by a stray debris, the system deletes them before it could even touch anyone. Spectators could also not physically intervene with the battle, or else they will be kicked out and get their points deducted.

Anything goes in a match, the combatants can beat the crap out of each other and get away with it. Their main goal to win was to destroy a musical note that was attached to their body, the indicator can be moved before battle but hiding it was not allowed and would lead to immediate disqualification. Wiser players place them in spots where it was hard to hit while idiots leave them wide open for the world to see for no reason, having a strategy with just the placement was an advantage.

Winning in normal or private matches gives a player ten points, which was enough to buy a normal drink in lunch, being defeated deducts a doubled amount. Points can be used to purchase items in its own unique marketplace, luxurious food, clothes and even upgrade their own boarding rooms. Some also gain special access to certain rooms in the premises once they reach a certain amount of points required which was usually a lot.

Four kinds of tournaments were also held every year, one was the individual tournament where players battle other students to rise to the top, the other was the club tournament where various school clubs compete against other clubs. The last two were both the most important tournaments of all, for the top five winners from the normal tournaments were sent to compete with other schools to see which was better. The prizes were usually a large sum of points by thousands, but fame and power were also inevitably gained.

Joining the system wasn't compulsory so there were also non-players living a normal life in the premises, some might still be scared, for although battles would never injure a combatant outside the cube, pain was still there. Some however, were just simply satisfied living a normal life, being able to even study in such a school was more than enough already. It was the very gateway for a secured successful future.

Of course for the academy was extremely exclusive the entrance exams was a chaos itself that could as well be the final exams of a whole school year, not only the wits was measured, but also the strength of the examinee was tested. The school was not for the weak, the frail wouldn't stand a chance, it was an extremely competitive school that only those with burning passion, endurance and determination could pass.

Once a player joins in the system, they gain some kind of weapon to accompany them in battles which could take in any shape and kind. The weapon was randomly generated based on the player's personality, likes and dominant emotions. Their powers evolve depending on the amount of wins they get, but it was more on their sheer raw strength and wits. They were to discover their own powers much like learning a new language.

In such a competitive system bullying and oppression was hard to miss, it usually happens inside matches for doing so outside it would deduct significant amount of points and suspend the bully once spotted which was a hard feat for specialized cameras were all over the place. It fortunately wasn't often since people knew how to stand up for themselves.

There was also a ranking system, when a players reaches a thousand points they become a G cleff, the default rank was F cleff. People with more than ten thousand points don't use cleffs as an indicator anymore but instead, uses a symbol that represented their power.

It was a fun system at first, until some players started greeding for more power and fame to the point that they would do anything to win. While some players loved the thrill of the battle, a few were blinded by a newfound sadism and loved torturing their enemies more than anything. These people were most feared among players, even more so than the champions since they trick innocent players to challenge them just to cause grueling pain. One could say that the school were full of geniuses and prodigies, but students inside the campus liked to address themselves as freaks.

Since they sort of indeed were, if one were to go in the academy without much knowledge about the students inside, they would probably think that they were in some kind of weird carnival. It wasn't that peculiar to see a student holding a steaming chemical in an apparatus, or some students tinkering on a large contraption at lunch, or someone looking like they just murdered someone, a person with frizzy hair as if they'd been electrocuted, or even someone who hoots loudly like an owl for no reason. It was like the gathering of oddballs.

Still, it was definitely an amusing sight.

* * *

 **MIKU**

Consecutive explosions quaked the area, it was an absolute bloody mess, the sand was everywhere and if it weren't for the system deleting the particles from getting into our eyes I would be probably crying with sand in my eyes right now. We could barely see a thing, just sounds of war, which was pretty amazing. I was somehow starting to understand why Gumi was so fascinated with war stuff for some reason, it was overwhelming and gets your blood pumping adrenaline.

I heard Rin squeal from a mile away and I could only make an exasperated face in return, she sounded like a pig getting butchered, but with utter joy. I scowled at the thought, oh my god that sounded so gruesome. Anyway I tried to make sense of what was happening and saw a few warplanes flying up the sky dropping bombs, some war tanks exploded afterwards, but I couldn't really tell since it seemed like everything was exploding at this point.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING," Len shouted beside me with his severely confused face.

"SHIT I DON'T KNOW," I shrugged my shoulders intensely for some reason, probably to prove my point of mutual confusion.

We both stood there dumbly with sands blasting in different directions and our hairs getting whipped in the air back and forth for a while until the system made its robotic voice known once again.

" **End of battle,** " the system declared, " **Match won by; Gumi Megpoid.** "

Rin cheered loudly across us while we just looked around the dissipating mist of sand, stupefied. Soon we saw Gumi panting heavily who was way closer to the dude now, while the dude was on his back with the same state as her, countless of destroyed vehicles littered the area. It was suddenly like the aftermath of a war.

" **Disengaging cube,** " then everything started reducing into green code ashes until the place went black, with a blink of an eye, we were back on the school grounds again. The guy was still on the ground, but he and Gumi weren't panting anymore, as if nothing happened. A second of silence later a floating screen appeared next to Gumi saying that she recieved ten points to her previously 3,180 points.

So all in all she won for over a hundred matches now, which was really a lot. It takes a lot of time to get there, well except if she had spent some of it or had participated in the tournaments. Those who make it to top ten get a thousand of points when they lose, and well she happened to have been there from what Rin told me, she lost halfway though.

To a girl named Meiko I think.

I walked over to Gumi and slung an arm over her shoulders, "Congrats Gumibear," I gave her a cheeky grin, she just pushed me away playfully after thanking me.

She then turned to the dude who was now dusting himself off some dirt and held out a hand, "That waa a great match.. uhm.."

"Jake, my name's Jake Burton," he introduced himself with that thick accent of his before shaking Gumi's hand, "It was a pleasure to have fought with you too."

They both gave each other smiles, until Len intervened, "Uhm.. I think we should go now, we're about to be late," he pointed to the tall beacon in the middle of the school which had a huge clock attached to it.

We all nodded and proceeded to walk to classes, when we were about to reach the school's large oak doors, I heard rapid foot steps behind us making me turn around curiously.

It was Luka and Miki panting like crazy as they practically limped towards us, the group of people beside me looking equally confused as we stared at them.

"Shu.. Shut up, I'll win this," Luka breathed after taking a step forward, an agitated yet determined look on her face.

"Ha..! You can barely even.." Miki huffed, "..walk!" she also took a step, her expression mirroring Luka's.

"Says the ugly girl," she countered with a step.

"Say that when you've won," Miki made a face and a step.

We just all looked at them incredulously.

I turned to my friends.

They shrugged.

Well shit yolo.

I walked over to them with a hand up, an awkward smile on my face, "Heyyy.."

I stopped when they landed their irritated gazes on me, I exhaled through my nose under the pressure of their piercing stares, "..you guys okay?"

"Do we look okay?" Luka squinted her eyes at me, I blinked. I knew she was a snarky person, she wasn't called the 'Ice Queen' for no reason. Though I can't believe that someone with such a gentle face could be so cold sometimes, but that was a fact that intrigued me even more. She was a mystery, I wanted to know more about her.

I simply shrugged at her crankiness, unfazed.

She frowned, as if taken a back by my nonchalance, I tried to bite back a grin at her reaction. After doing an intense mini staring match that we both unintentionally started, she broke first before shaking her head in exasperation.

"Whatever," she clicked her tongue and strode past me, giving me a brief waft of her cherry blossom scent which sent strange tingles down my spine.

It reminded me so much of that random kiss.

Miki once again apologized for her rudeness before quickly trailing behind Luka, a slightly confused yet greatly amused look on her features.

"..what was that?" Rin croaked out in awe, breaking the silence that had transpired ever since we started walking when the two left, "I swear I felt something between you two back there."

I looked at her weirdly, now realizing that everyone was looking at me the same way, "What?"

"Did something happen?" Gumi asked, her brows furrowed in contemplation.

"Nothing."

I guess?

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry for the wait ahhhh


End file.
